Please?
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: "Can we keep her pleeaaaaaaase mom?" "Danielle I don't know..." Large green eyes looked back and forth between the two while furry midnight black ears swiveled.


**Summary:** "Can we keep her pleeaaaaaaase mom?" "Danielle I don't know..." Large green eyes looked back and forth between the two while furry midnight black ears swiveled.

**Please?**

"Please?" emploring young blue eyes looked up into a set of older blue ones.

"I'll think about it." Maddie pursed her lips as she went back into the kitchen to cook dinner. Earlier Danielle had come home with a small long haired pure black stray kitten with extremely large and green inquisitive eyes that reminded Maddie so much of both her son and her daughter's ghost halves eyes.

Maddie heard Danielle shout up the stairs "YAAAYYYY! Hey Danny I think that means a yes!". Smiling she listened to hear what her son would say back when she heard him come down the stairs carrying the first aid kit. "Sounds like it to me too, but don't get your hopes up it might still be someone elses cat. "Mom, could you help me?" Danny held up his right arm revealing a long gash extending from his forearm to his elbow, an injury he had apparently sustained from Skulker. "Sure Danny." Maddie set aside the spoon she was using to stir the food with and helped him clean and bandage his arm.

-Later that night-

"Sure I guess we can keep her-"

"YYAAAAAYYYY!"

"- but only until we find out where she came from, and if, and I repeat only if she truly is a stray."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" was heard from everyone at the dinner table including her husband Jack who had been playing with/ teaching about ghosts the kitty all day.

"Well what do you suppose we call her?" Jazz asked

"How about Binx?" Danny offered

"Nah little brother, I think Jinx would be better." Jazz had replied almost instantly

"How about Ghost-" Jack started inly to be silenced by a "NO!" from everyone in the room

"Sorry dad, but we all think that maybe we should name at least one thing in this house something unghostly" Danny said

After a moment Danielle piped up "I've got it! How about Midnight? I mean just look at how dark she is."

Thinking about it for a moment Maddie said "That sounds like a good idea to me."

It was decided that the kitten could stay while they waited for someone to report the poor thing missing. The kitten would stay in Danielle's room during the nights.

Later on after everyone had gone to bed, Maddie had stayed up a little later than normal and was walking through the house checking on everyone before she went to bed. She walked through the hall and toward the bathroom where Danny stood with the door open and was clumsily trying to rebandage his arm after he had cleaned it. Even though she knew it would be healed by morning time she still couldn't help but wince at the thought that her baby boy was out getting hurt while protecting the town. After he bashfully allowed her to rebandage it properly for him she kissed his head goodnight and he went to bed.

Next she walked to check on Jazz. Jazz was currently asleep with her phsycology book open and on her chest and with her Bear Bert on the floor next to her bed. Marking the page Maddie set the book on her nightstand and bent down to pick up her daughter's bear. After she had tucked Jazz in and kissed her goodnight she went to check on the last of her children.

Danielle was curled up ontop of her covers with the little kitten in her arms. Maddie picked Danielle up and put her under her covers and as she tucked her back in the kitten which Maddie had accidently disturbed crawled back into Danielle's arms and went to sleep purring softly. Thinking of the adorable sight Maddie herself went to bed after kissing Danielle a goodnight also...

**The End...**

**AN: Just wanted you guys to know that the reason I wrote this fic is that my family had a kitten called Midnight (I was the one who wanted to call her Jinx) and she was very sick. We had adopted her from the humane society on Friday 13th just this month. We had to put her to sleep this afternoon, and I wanted her to live on even if it isn't in this world.**

**R.I.P.: Midnight who I regretably never spent enough time with.**

**You WILL be missed and you will NEVER be FORGOTTEN.**

**Love you always,**

**Danielle (AKA your favorite shoulder to perch on)**


End file.
